lps_wildwolffandomcom-20200214-history
WHERE BAACKKK
WHERE BAACKKK is Lps Wildwolf's second live stream and it introduces us to Flower, B-Dawg, Melanie, and Katie (nicknamed Creativity.) Plot After Wildwolf O'Fluffy and Cream ate a snack, they are first greeted by their new friend (from their first live stream), Ravi Fuad (or SurfingisMyThing It's So Cool.) The viewer requests for Cream to fly around the room and land on the purse, which she does. Fluffy asks them if they have heard of LittleBabyBum, a YouTube series which was found on Netflix, where she and her sister came across it and pressed on it, and that the preview of it got Fluffy a headache when the London Bridge song was playing. The viewer says that he got annoyed when his classmates and the music teacher sang “Take Me to the Ball Game” to celebrate the 2017 Dodgers. The viewer asks them if they would like to have any magical powers: Fluffy wanted to turn into a wolf, and Cream wants water, nature, and winter powers. The viewer later compliments them that they love them with their hearts, and they give the viewer their love. Cream starts to bring out a golden puppy with a white flower on its second ear and that it would be one of Tie Dye's main characters. A second person came on (The Murphy's Law Fan) and decided that the puppy would be named "Nasty." They disagree, hoping for a better name. Ravi then remarks that "Flower" was a better name for the pup, and the pets decided to go for it. Then, he honored the pets as Disney Princesses (referring to them as "girl power".) Later, the user asks Flower what was her favorite movie and the user hoped it was Leap!, turned out, it actually was. Flower then proudly leaves in honor of the next crew member (a Great Dane, who was formerly unnamed in Lps Wildwolf’s first live), where the user told them to call it "B-Dawg" (a reference to a character from Disney's Air Buddies trilogy.) The user also noted that B-Dawg will be meant to be a rap god (a reference to the popular song by Eminem), so B-Dawg steps up to the sitting purse, and says "YO, saw, my name's B-Dawg, YO." Later after that, two other figurines came (a gray pup and a glittered kitten). The users named the pup "Wow", and Katie (the glittered kitten) "Creativity." After a minute, the user removed the name "Wow" and changed the gray pup's name to Melanie, which was successfully picked. Flower returns and tells everyone what her favorite Pixar movie was, and she says her favorite is Finding Nemo, but the user then types in that her favorite was Ratatouille. Wildwolf O'Fluffy says her favorite movie is Coraline, and Cream adds that her favorite movie is Twitches. Then, the users ask if they have seen Arlo and Spot (a reference to The Good Dinosaur.) They didn't recognize the film at first but when the viewer said the real name of it, they did. After a second, they notice a question if they remember the old stop-motion show with the red and white clay kittens (Mio Mao). Wildwolf O'Fluffy screams "I love that show!", and that it was on Blossom (BabyFirst) and every time it came on, she would scream rapidly. Creativity comes in to ask the viewers if they love playing with yarn for a short pause. The viewer announces that he will be brushing his teeth but he still asks about their childhood shows. Later, they are continued to remember of doing a MV of "A Place Called Slaughter Race" from Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet, using an app called VideoStar (a la Magisto.) They agree to do the music video after an upcoming skit video. Fluffy then goes out to get a drink while Cream remains, asking if they remember the English-dubbed Russian animated series Connie the Cow. Cream remembers the show, but Fluffy does not. Fluffy still remains, but doesn't show up. Flower and Fluffy answer when the user asks if they remember Bob the Builder, while Cream says it was her favorite while drinking blue Gatorade. Minutes later, the user asks the crew to perform a speech. They move to another space and lay out Wildwolf O'Fluffy, Cream, the purse, Flower, B-Dawg, Melanie and Creativity. When they were all lined up, they said this speech in unison, respectively: "We love you guys so much! We hope you have a great day! And we promise we'll watch Ralph Breaks the Internet too and do your music video request as well." The speech performance went well, then they were asked to say the flag salute (AKA the Pledge of Allegiance.) They said the pledge, respectively. The crew then simultaneously sings "It's the Hard-Knock Life", in the style of the 2014 remake of Annie, but later, it was noted that Melanie wasn't singing. Melanie later tries to sing the song and Creativity also does it as well and they all sing a duet of Little Do You Know, except for B-Dawg. Melanie runs off and Fluffy tries to catch her and Creativity catches up. They are next interrupted by a question asking what was their favorite childhood (or toddler-hood) show, and the user hoped it was The Wiggles. Creativity and Cream said that they really loved The Wiggles. Flower adds into the conversation, saying she loves Bob the Builder. Wildwolf O'Fluffy said SpongeBob SquarePants would always be her personal favorite. Later, they are interrupted again if they remember Thomas the Tank Engine, and Melanie says it was her main favorite. The users then ask the crew to simultaneously chant "Release! Release! Release!" until they fall off the table. Then, the pet crew concludes the live stream by chanting "LPS" 10 times respectively and then announcing the new videos. It was the viewer's birthday also, so instead of breaking out into song, each pet gave the viewer birthday wishes. They hit 1 hour and end the stream. Movies, songs and TV shows mentioned *The Buddies movies *LittleBabyBum *SpongeBob SquarePants *London Bridge *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *''Leap!'' * "Beautiful" feat. Camila Cabello by Bazzi *''Finding Nemo'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Coraline'' *''Twitches'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''Mio Mao'' *''Squeak'' *''Hide and Seek'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''The Wiggles'' Trivia *Fluffy and Cream were also named by Ravi. *"It's the Hard Knock Life" and "Little Do You Know" are also sung in another livestream. *The movie Leap! and a clip from the film can be seen/heard in another livestream as well. *Flower's original name was Tanna, and Melanie was originally rumored as a boy, which had to be named either Isaac or Luke. Errors *While Tie Dye was singing Little Do You Know, she held Flower and Creativity at the same second and moved to different mascots. As she was holding Creativity, she doesn't sound like Creativity, she sounds like Cream.